


Mia Rescues William

by Ncredible



Series: Post Crisis [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Mia and William, Missing Scene, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Reunions, Sad and Happy, Set during 8x10, mostly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncredible/pseuds/Ncredible
Summary: Set during Arrow 8x10. Missing scenes of William and Mia interacting after she saves him.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Post Crisis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621168
Kudos: 51





	Mia Rescues William

After knocking John Byrne out, Mia moves quickly over to the younger version of her big brother. William is okay, Mia is relieved that she was able to protect this version of her brother and vows that she will find her William soon. Mia moves over to where William had fallen when Byrne pushed him. However, seeing Mia approach him, William backs away from her, clearly, still scared. He doesn't know her yet, and Mia immediately stops moving towards her brother, not wanting to scare him more. 

Putting her hands up in surrender, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise. I'm want to take you to M…ah…Felicity." Mia quickly switches from saying Mom to Felicity, not sure when William started calling Felicity, Mom. She knew it would have to be soon because all of her memories of the three of them together Will always said, Mom. 

"Why are you wearing my dad's suit?" William demands, standing up but keeping his distance from his savior, clearly not trusting her. 

Mia looks down at her suit then up at her brother, she decides on a half-truth that doesn't involve time travel, "I met him. Before. And…um he gave this suit. To one day, take up his mantle." she wonders if seeing someone else in their Dad's suit is just as hard for him as it is for her.

"So, you want to be the Green Arrow?" William questions. 

"One day, but not for a long time. I just put it on to find you," Mia explains to him earnestly. 

“How do I know you are who you say you are?”

Mia thinks hard, she doesn't know much about this William. He doesn't know her. None of their inside jokes exist yet. No memories to draw on to get him to trust her. Then a memory from the other reality hits her. The Rubik's cube, "you know, Felicity taught me that every cube has a cube inside it in a Rubik's cube." Another sign of proof hits her, the last thing she and her William joked about, "Felicity gave you the Hosen, it symbolizes reconnection. Your Dad gave it to your Aunt Thea, and then she gave it to Felicity and Felicity gave it to you."   
William decided he can trust his unnamed savior, runs up to her, and gives her an awkward hug with his hands still tied. 

"Hang on," Mia says, moving William back and cuts the ropes around his wrist off. William immediately gives her a proper hug. 

“Thank you,” William says once he releases Mia. 

Smiling, “No problem, but let’s get out of here.” 

Looking over at Byrne, William asks, "what about him." 

Mia looks over at him, too, and realizes she doesn't have a way to communicate with everyone else, "uh, I'll let the team know as soon as I get you back to the bunker." 

“How are we gonna get down?” 

Looking around, she sees the door to get back in the building, "we could take the stairs… or… I could use a grappling arrow, and we could jump off the roof?" Mia adds kinda wanting to try out the grappling arrow again, she feels like she could have had a cleaner landing.

"I think the stairs would be better." William decides clearly not interested in the second option. 

"Yea, maybe, but trust me, the rush from the grappling arrows is something you can't beat." 

Mia and William head for the stairs and down to where Mia had left her Dad's motorcycle. Dinah had shown her where it was stored for her to use while she was in 2019. Mia briefly wondered if she could take the bike with her to keep a part of her Dad with her as she started her own mission. But decided against it, wearing Dad's suit was hard enough without using his bike too. 

When they got down to the street, Mia headed towards the bike, "have you ever ridden on one before?" 

"Yea, my dad rescued me from some freak who wanted to bomb the city, and we got back to the bunker with it," William says, staring at the bike. 

Mia gets on the bike and kicks the stand up and holds her hand out to William for him to take it so that he can get himself situated behind her. Once William gets comfortable, he puts his arms around her and holds on tight. After checking to make sure William is okay, Mia turns over the engine and makes her way back to the Arrow Bunker. 

“You’re back!” Curtis shouts upon seeing William.

Felicity immediately gets up from her spot in her chair and rushes over to William, wrapping him in a tight hug. Mia hangs back, not wanting to get too close to her mom, worried she might say something she shouldn't about the future. Felicity goes into her mama bear mode, checking to make sure William is alright. William spends the next few minutes reassuring her that he is okay. 

Mia heads over to Curtis, "so I didn't have comms, but Byrne is on a rooftop," Mia distractedly tells Curtis exactly where she left Byrne. At the same time, she watches over her Mom and William as if she expects someone to try and hurt her family again. She can't help but notice that her mom is sadder than she has ever seen her. Over the years, her mom shielded her and William from the depths of sorrow about Dad's death. But just a month after, she can't hide it even with William's safe return. 

“You know, your mom doesn’t bite. You could go over there,” Curtis tells Mia.

Mia pulls her gaze away from her mom and brother, "I better not. I might say something I shouldn't." Curtis nods and looks back at the screen, and Mia goes back to staring at her mom and brother. Everyone starts filtering back into the bunker, and Mia stays away from everyone, keeping an eye on her family; eventually William comes to sit at the conference table with her. 

“Hey,” William says.

“Hey,” Mia says back.

"Is that my dad's bow?" William asks, pointing at the bow Mia is using.

Mia takes a shaky breath, “no, but it is exactly like the one he used.” Mia can’t bring herself to tell William that the one their Dad used was lost during the Crisis when he died. 

“Once he played Nerf arrows with me. He wasn’t very good with it,” William laughs.

Mia laughs at imagining her father playing with a Nerf bow and arrows, then feels sad and maybe jealous that he'd never do that with her. Mia clears her throat before pulling her bow in front of William, "did you want to learn the parts of a bow?" 

“You can show me that?” William asks in awe. 

"Of course, I can!" Mia says, and she begins to point at the various parts of the bow. 

Unnoticed by both Mia and William, Felicity is staring at her children from across the bunker with Sara, "that's… Mia," she says in wonder. Mia is in front of her a young woman, but she's also at home teething. 

Sara looks over at her friend, "must be a lot to take in." 

"Yeah. That's the understatement of the millennium," Felicity responds, her voice full of wonder. John walks up behind the women, and Felicity turns to him and proudly exclaims, "she became a hero." Despite her sadness about Oliver's death and fear that one day her daughter may follow her father's path. She can't help but be proud that she became a hero, just like her father. 

John responds to her with a small smile, “well, she had good parents.” 

Sara asks, “do you want to meet her?” 

Felicity thinks about everything that it might mean, meeting her adult daughter, "I don't know. She- she might be here, but she's – she's also at home, waiting for me. And I get to see her grow up. I'm not sure I want to rush that." A fresh wave of sadness comes over Felicity, knowing that even if she doesn't meet this grown-up version of her daughter today, one day, she will. And Oliver will never have that chance. He's never gonna get to see her grow up. Oliver not gonna be there to watch either of them grow up. He’s gonna miss Mia's first steps. William graduating high school. Mia's first day of school. He's gonna miss everything. 

Sara wraps a protective arm around Felicity, and she leans into it. Sara whispers, “they are going to be okay.”

“I know, but he’s gonna miss it all,” Felicity tells her. 

John takes Felicity’s hand, “I believe that Oliver will always be watching over them. He’s gonna be with them for everything.”

"I just wish he was here for it," Felicity wishes out loud, but knowing that John is right, that wherever Oliver is. He's watching over them all. 

“Me too,” John admits and continues, “before Crisis, Oliver asked me to give you a request about the kids.”

"I'll keep them safe," Felicity says, remembering Oliver's final moments in the cabin before the Monitor took him. 

"I know you will, but Oliver asked that William and Mia grow up together." Felicity turns her head towards John, not understanding where this is coming from. He continues, "between the J’onn mind dump and time travel, I don’t really understand everything myself, but I promised him that I would tell you.”

Felicity gives John's hand a squeeze and leans into Sara's half-hug, trying to find the strength to go on. Felicity stays like this embraced by her friends while she watches her children interact. And for the first time since hearing about Oliver's death, she smiles at the scene before her and silently, she promises Oliver that the kids will grow up together. That their children will have the best life in the world that he created for them. Together.


End file.
